The invention is directed to an apparatus and method for clamping cables in an antenna.
A conventional antenna for a mobile phone communications network includes a metallic reflector which is used to secure other components of the antenna such as radiating elements, connectors and a power divider using stripline technology. The various electrical components are electrically connected to each other using coaxial cable which includes an inner conductor, a dielectric insulator, a metallic braid and an outer jacket. Conventionally, the inner conductor and the metallic braid are electrically connected to the electrical components by a soldering process. To ensure that the soldered connections are not broken, it is necessary to firmly retain the coaxial cable to the various components, such as the reflector or the power divider.
A related assembly arrangement includes external clamps which are secured to the reflector to hold the coaxial cable to the reflector before the inner conductor and the metallic braid are soldered. The problem with this arrangement is that it is time consuming to individually attach the clamps to the reflector. Also, the cable cannot be precisely located to guarantee a good electrical connection.
A second related assembly arrangement involves making a subassembly by soldering the braid to a metal block. This subassembly is made outside the main assembly line. On the assembly line, this subassembly is fixed mechanically on the reflector by screwing the block to the reflector. The problem with this arrangement is the increased cost of the block and the extra assembly steps.